Gem McLean
Gemmy "Gem" McLean is the 24 year old son of Chris McLean, former host of the Total Drama series, and Alice, ex-W.H.O.O.P. agent. He works as a Teacher's Assistant at Masters' School for Exceptional Boys. Background After Alice left the W.H.O.O.P. Agency she moved back to Canada to have a new start. While back home she met a Chris who was not as famous as he was now. Chris at that point had several failed attempts at becoming famous from joining a boy band to being part of a cooking show. Alice found him charming and Chris thought her to be very beautiful, so the two began dating after getting to know each other. While their relationship continued, Alice became pregnant and Chris promised to marry her once he found a stable income. Once Gem was born, Chris got a calling to be the host of the Total Drama series. They were both ecstatic, so after Chris left for his hosting duties he would send Alice money and try to keep in contact with her over the phone. However, as time went on his contact with his girlfriend and son began dwindling until Chris only form of contact was sending child support money. Alice was understandably heartbroken and Gem felt abandoned. Around the time he was eight years old Alice and Gem traveled back to the states so that he could train under W.H.O.O.P. agents, while training him they could see how aggressive and harsh Gem could be, but Alice paid them no mind. However, they eventually let him go after he was injured and lost his right arm. Apparently they were testing some new gadgets for him to work with and one of them blew up his arm. They replaced it with a robotic one that his mother upgrades as he ages. His mother continued on training him in espionage back in Canada where she would continue living. Later when he felt like he was ready, Gem decided to attend the Master’s Academy in the U.S. At this time Gem began transitioning when he was about thirteen; he started presenting himself in a masculine manner at a young age prior to transitioning and preferred to do activities with other boys rather than the girls. His mother continued his support of him and he didn’t complete his transition until he was about twenty. Although he would goof off playing tricks with his good friend Reggie, Gem worked hard under the academy’s rules and didn’t let his fun completely deter him from reaching his goal of one-day getting revenge against his father. Vlad took note of Gem’s poised and capable mind, and once he graduated, Vlad offered him a position as his assistant. Gem jumped at the opportunity for he thinks he is also capable of running the academy on his own and plans on being Vlad’s successor as headmaster. We all know how his father controls his show; just imagine what Gem can do with a school full of villainous students. Personality Gem has great qualities of a leader, he is reliable, focused, and organized, but he can lean more towards the bossy side. Like his father he likes being in control and gets annoyed when things get out of hand for him. He is definitely studious and a thorough researcher. Although he is a good student and assistant, he is notorious for starting trouble. Similar to his sadistic father, he would start rumors and exploit others as son as he got the opportunity. Funny enough no one could prove it was him, but people subconsciously knew it was him. He has a tendency to be sarcastic, but that’s only comes with his charm. His silver tongue gets him out of all sorts of trouble, much to the annoyance of his victims. Gem usually targets people that piss him off, but if you stay off his list of people to attack, he can be pretty decent. Appearance He’s tan and has his mother’s green eyes. His eyesight is a little poor, so he wears black square framed glasses. He has medium-length wavy hair that is the same color as his father’s. He has a nice toned body, with some stubble on his chin, and is usually wearing business casual wear. Since he is part of the staff at Master’s Academy he wears a green sweater vest with the schools insignia on his chest and underneath a long-sleeved white collared shirt. He pairs it off with light-brown slacks and brown classic Oxford flat shoes. Relationships Chris Chris absence clearly took a toll on Gem since it got to the point on whether or not Chris even cared about his son. Gem is not sure if his dad forgot his existence or simply doesn’t care about him anymore, especially since he didn’t mention Gem at all in the autobiography he wrote. Pretty sure Chris doesn’t even know that Gem is a trans man. Though he has many qualities like his father, Gem completely loathes him and will stop at nothing to one day enact his revenge on him. Alice He absolutely loves his mother and calls her almost everyday to catch up on each other’s lives. Although Alice is worried about her son and the path in life he’s taking she supports him. When W.H.O.O.P. agents try to warn her about her son’s actions and behavior, she takes it with a grain of salt. She knows her son isn’t perfect, but she knows there’s a lot of challenges he’s going to face in life, so she does her best to help him when she can. Vlad and Olevia Vlad can see a lot of potential in Gem, which is why he picked him as his assistant to further his career in villainy. However, Gem can see himself easily overthrowing Vlad and becoming a better headmaster than him. Gem has over heard a little of his plans with Olevia. He was initially surprised that Vlad had kids, much less a daughter. However, this has only piqued his interest and he wants to get to the bottom of whatever plan he has for her. Reggie Gem and Reggie go way back. They attended Master’s Academy in the same year, were roommates at some point, and eventually bonded over the fact that they had missing parents. Gem took a minute to fully understand the way he spoke, but got used to it although he still finds it corny. They both would get annoyed at the underclassmen at the academy and would complain with each other, but they became something akin to brothers. Gem was definitely disappointed when Reggie got expelled, but after Gem graduated they immediately got back in contact. Gem uses Reggie to get gadgets and special weaponry though the black market to upgrade his arm to shoot lasers at long distances. Reggie uses Gem to keep an eye out for any possible recruits within the academy or any news on black market products. They usually hang out during their free time and help each other make money. Hazelle Gem appreciates her laid-back nature, but he can see right through her. He can tell that she doesn’t too much care for her position in Reggie’s gang, but he doesn’t bother her in the slightest. He respects her skills in leading people on and finds her powers fascinating. Hazelle thinks he’s alright, she can tell that he has a lot of anger festered inside him, so she definitely keeps an eye on him. However, she really has a hard time imagining him and Reggie being friends together in school. Overall, their relationship isn’t bad they definitely bond over how annoying Reggie can be. Toni Gem still has no clue how he was able to convince someone like Toni to be in his gang, but there she is. Although he is put off by her blunt way off speaking, he finds her other quips entertaining. He respects her skill in the black marketing industry and tries not to get on her bad side since he’s never in a mood for an ass kicking. He calls her Ms. Latonya and much to Reggie’s dismay he’ll flirt with her now and then, but only to tease Reggie. Toni finds him interesting, but like Hazelle has a hard time imagining them being friends in school. Toni finds the way he starts rumors and cause trouble entertaining. Javonte One of the few things that Reggie and Gem agree on is how nerdy Javonte can be. Unlike Reggie though, Gem entertains him and asks about the weird stuff he’s into. He actually gives Javonte some tips on how to manipulate people, although Gem’s tactics are a bit more sadistic. Like Hazelle he can practically see the anger that radiates beneath him and tries to steer clear of Gem. Quotes Gem yawned as he walked through the shabby doors of the Yellow Jacket H.Q. He looked over to see Hazelle chilling in a plush chair. “Hazelle, do you want to explain to me why Reggie thought calling me here at seven in the morning was a good idea?” He asked walking over to her. Hazelle shrugged, “He’s your best friend, you tell me.” Gem chuckled sarcastically, “I have no friends when it comes to my sleep schedule.” ~~ “Hey! You look like that guy from that Total Drama Show!” Tito exclaimed Reggie stood stalk still and glanced at his tense friend. Gem’s lips tightened, he grabbed Tito by the collar of his shirt and through think lips said, “Never mention that show to me again. Got it, kid?” Tito’s eyes widened to the size of plates and he nodded his head feverishly “Y-yes sir!” Category:24 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Lordgrape's Characters Category:Male Category:Masters' School or Noctavia-Igna Faculty Category:Human Category:Characters